Evil Changkyu
by Jisung Hwang
Summary: duo evil bikin kacau! Kira-kira kekacauan apa yang diperbuat? Dan siapa saja yang kena? Kalau penasaran silahkan baca... :D Changkyu with other pair
1. Chapter 1

Cast : yang pasti Changmin dan Kyuhyun ada.

Rated : K+ | genre : comedy | kumpulan drable | Little bit YAOI

Summary : duo evil bikin kacau! Kira-kira kekacauan apa yang diperbuat? Dan siapa saja yang kena? Kalau penasaran silahkan baca... :D

balesan comment yg log in udah aku PM ya : aiiukiu : haha.. makasih ne :), ah si mimin bisa ngoko gegara aku ajarin

wonkyufa : aduh jangan nangis :(, emang tuh cho's family lebay #ditimpuk sekeluarga makasih ne udah comment

Guest : emang dibuat cho's family lebay biar lucu. makasih ne udah comment :D

xoxoxo : sebenarnya mau dibuat samapi tunangan, tpi gak jadi mau kek apa :( makasih ne udah comment :D

terima kasih buat yg udah ngeriview Fault : aiiukiu | wonkyufa | Guest | xoxoxo | FiWonKyu0201 | Gyurievil | riekyumidwife | puzZy cat | JejeKyu Red Saphire | | SunakumaKYUMIN | exoticsannha13 | VoldeMIN vs KYUtie |

Episode YUNJAE

Telepon

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?" teriak seorang namja pucat kepada dua orang disampingnya yang sedang berciuman dengan posisi yang sulit diartikan dibalik pohon sakura. Dua orang tersebut gelagapan dan memisahkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"k..kyu hy..hyung bisa jelaskan ini semua. In...ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat. Percayalah kyu.." mohon seorang namja bermata musang.

"i..iya kyu ka..kami ta..tadi aku tak sengaja terpeleset dan...dan aku tak sengaja menarik yunho jad..jadi dia ikut terjatuh." Tambah namja bermata doe bernama jaejoong. Dalam hati jaejoong dan yunho sudah was-was 'mampus..ketahuan anak iblis. Bisa babak belur jika ketahuan raja iblis'

"Hah.. kau tak mau mengakuinya!? Jelas-jelas aku melihat kalian dengan mata kepalaku! Akui saja!?" bentak kyuhyun dengan posisi menyampingi Jaejoong dan yunho.

"ta...tapi kami tak berbohong kyu.." ucap yunho. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahi dan celah-celah jari jaejoong dan yunho.

"Ck... Aku tak percaya! Kau kan sering menipuku!" ketus kyuhyun

"ba..baiklah ka..kami memang berciuman, tapi kami tidak melakukan hal-hal yang menjerumus rated M. Jadi jangan laporkan pada Appa ne kyu. Nanti hyung belikan kaset game terbaru deh. Iyakan yunnie.." bujuk jaejoong dan meminta persetujuan dari sang kekasih.

"iy...iya." bata yunho 'aduh,, siap-siap kantong kering' ratap jaejoong dan yunho dalam hti

"ok. Kalau begitu. Tapi kalian harus janji." Ucap kyuhyun tanpa merubah posisinya

"kami janji" serempak YunJae

"yasudah kalau begitu. Bye." Ucap kyuhyu

_CLICK_

Kyuhyun menutup ponselnya dan memaki sebuah foto yang menjadi wallpappernya

"dasar tiang listrik berjalan food monster shim babo changmin. Meninggalkan ku sendiri dan pergi bersama jidat lebar dan pantat bebek tak mengajakku. Lihat saja nanti. " Setelah memaki foto changmin kyuhyun lalu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celannya dan saat dia menoleh untuk pergi ke cafe dia kaget melihat YunJae yang bersimpuh dan mengatupkan tangan mereka didepan dada dengan mulut terbuka 'O' dan mata yang terbuka lebar.

"puft..puahahahahahaha..aduh..adu..duh. perutku.. ya..hyung ha puahahahaha.. li..lihahahahaha... lihat..aduh-aduh perutku hahahaa" kyuhyun tertawa sambil memgangi perutnya dan menunjuk pada YunJae

Jaejoong dan yunho saling memandang dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka lebar. Jika ada lalat dipastikan mereka akan tersedak. Tak elit sekali ck ck ck.

Setelah sadar dari ke-ti-dak-eli-tan menganga dan melotot didepan umum mereka YunJae berdiri dari bersimpuh.

"jadi...kyu...ponsel...changmin..dia..." ucap jaejoong dengan terbata-bata menunjuk kearah kepergian kyuhyun

"huuuft memangnya aku kenapa hyung?" tanya kyuhyun setelah berhasil menyelesaikan tawanya

"jadi.. setelah kita menjelaskan panjang lebar, susah payah,penuh was-was. Kau berbicara dengan changmin melalui ponsel?" kesal yunho pada kyuhyun

"ya memang benar aku teleponan sama changmin..terus maksut hyung menjelaskan apa sih hyung? aku tak tahu" bingung kyuhyun

"ah..it..itu..em tidak penting kok iya kan yun..?" jawab jaejoong dengan melirik yunho memberi sinyal

"ah.. bukan apa-apa" timpal yunho

'syukurlah untung dia tidak tahu' batin YunJae

"terus kalau bukan apa-apa. Kenapa kalian tadi bersimpuh? Ah iya jangan-jangan kalian..." ucap kyuhyun memincingkan matanya memberi jeda. YunJae dalam hati melafalkan doa 'semoga tidak lihat. Semoga tidak lihat. Tuhan kabulkan doa ku. Aku akan sering-sering ke gereja mulai sekarang. Tuhan kabulkan semoga kyuhyun tidak lihat' yunho 'pahit pahit pahit hush pergi kau setan hush' jaejoong

"jangan-jangan kalian telah mengakui kehebatan seorang Cho Devil Kyuhyun ya? Terus kalian ingin menjadi anak buahku? Makanya kalian bersimpuh supaya aku menerima hyung yakan? Nggak usah pake bersimpuh segala kok." Ucap kyuhyun dengan PD-nya tingkat dewa cetar membahan jos gandos kotos-kotos badai dan memberikan senyum

YunJae yang mendengarnya langsung jatuh pingsan seketika.

"aduh.. hyung-hyung bangun hyung. aduh gimana nih.. aduh hyung bangun hyung. aduh mana udah sepi lagi nih taman. jaehyung yunhohyung bangun.. aduh." ucap kyuhyun kawatir dan menepuk-nepuk pipi tak kunjug bangun kyuhyun pun meninggalkan tempat kejadian dengan mengendap-endap. Sebelum meninggalkan mereka kyuhyun melirik kanan dan kiri 'Aman.' batinnya.

"biarlah. semoga mereka diterima disisnya. Amin. Maaf ya hyung aku meninggalkan kalian. Udah jam 5 sore. Pulang ah.. nananananana" ucap kyuhyun setelah lumayan jauh dari tempat kejadian dan berlari-lari kecil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu

Dua jam kemudian pasangan fenomenal ini akhirnya bangun dari 'tidurnya'. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya mereka menatap sekelilingnya. Dan betapa kagetnya mereka saat mendapati keadaan disekeliling sudah gelap. Mereka pun berdiri dan "DASAR LAH APA YANG AKAN KAU DAPATKAN" Teriak jaejoong dan yunho.

Didalam rumah kyuhyun sedang memegang gelas berisi cokelat hangatnya sambil melihat TV , saat dia memiumnya dia tersedak.

UHUK.. 'aduh gawat besok pasti diceramahi nih ma pak pendeta gadungan. Sabar-sabar. Jae hyung Yunho hyung maaf ne bukan maksut kok ninggalin kalian.' batin kyuhyun merana 'semoga saja pak pendeta gadungan sedang ada diluar kota kalau bisa diluar angkasa sekalian nggak usah balik. Amin' harap kyuhyun dalam hati.

**FIN**

Hahaha... duh kasian deh yunjae #ketawaevil. Oh ya sekali lagi ini kumpulan drable (bener gak tulisannya?). oh ya sungie update nya setiap sabtu. Soalnya sungie kan belum punya modem sendiri. Jadi kalau mau update kalau nggak ke warnet ya hotspotan ketaman pancasila deh. Doakan sungie ya supaya cepet-cepet dapet modem :D

Next drabble pairnya si kuda sama si snow white (^_^) tunggu tanggal 14 Juni ne yang sabar :D


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : yang pasti Changmin dan Kyuhyun ada.

Rated : 15+ T | genre : intinya comedy | kumpulan drable & oneshoot | YAOI | Mpreg | Disclaimer : saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja

**SiBum**

Minggu pagi yang cerah dikediaman cho's family.

"eungh... jam berapa ini?" ucap kyuhyun masih dengan mengusap matanya. Lalu dia duduk dan meraih jam yang ada dimeja nakas. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 06.30 A.M KST.

"em.. masih jam 6 lebih 30 menit. Hoam tidur lagi ah." Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. #seperti author habis tidur, tidur lagi -_-#. Baru beberapa detik kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya suara dering ponselnya memaksanya untuk bangun dan manjawab panggilan entah dari mana. Tanpa membaca ID si penelepon kyuhyun langsung mengangkatny.

"yeobose.."

"YAK! KAU DASAR EVIL KURANG AJAR" teriak sipenelepon yang diketahui dari suaranya sepertinya dia namja. Kyuhyun yang kaget langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Dia pun melihat siapa yang menelepon nya. GaJAEh HYUNG. 'mampus gue' miris kyuhyun dalam hati

"YAK! Kau masih disana kan?" bentak jaejoong

"n...ne... hy...hung" ucap kyuhyun terbata

"DASAR KAU! APA MAKSUDMU MENINGGALKAN KAMI SENDIRIAN DITAMAN!?" (masih ingat kemarin kan?) teriak jaejoong. Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya lagi dari telinganya. Bisa dipastikan telinganya tuli mendadak.

"hyung... jangan-teriak-teriak masih subuh ini. Iya-iya maaf aku salah." Ucap kyuhyun memohon

"subuh gundulmu. ck.. dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar." Kesal jaejoong

"maaf hyung. habisnya hyung sih. Pake acara pingsan segala." Ucap kyuhyun tak kalah kesalnya

"nah. Kok kamu malah yang kesal ke hyung. yg salahkan kamu. Bukan hyung. suruh siapa kepedan." Ucap jaejoong masih dengan nada kesal.

"maaf deh hyung. hehe" cengegesan kyuhyun

"kau dicari siwon hyung. dia menunggumu di cafe biasa." Ucap jaejoong santai diseberang sana dia menyeringai 'mampus loe. Sukurin loe. Hahaha. Jaejoong dilawan.' Sinis jaejoong dalam hati. Sedangkan jaejonng senang beda dengan kyuhyun yang miris mendengar nama SIWON dibawa-bawa.

"ba...baiklah.. hy...hyung" bata kyuhyun

"yasudah. Bye"

Sambungan pun mati.

"aish.. apa yang harus kulakukan? Asih jinja." Ucap kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu menyala diatas kepalanya. CLINK

"AHA... aku punya ide. Ckckc. Jangan sebut kyuhyun evil jika masalah begini tak bisa terselesaikan. Haha lihat hyung penderitaanmu akan dimulai" Setelah mengucpkan kalimat tersebut kyuhyun pun bergegas mandi, dan menemui sang kekasih tersayang.

15 menit kemudian

"wah.. segarnya.."ucap kyuhyun setelah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Setelah itu kyuhyun langsung mencari pakaian, dan sepatu couple miliknya dengan changmin. Kaos warna biru muda lengan panjang dengan gambar psp dan cake yang dibawahnya tertulis 'kyukyu dan changchang' dan sepatu ket warna biru muda dan putih dibagian bawah dan bertali putih. Setelah memakainya kyuhyun langsung bergegas kelantai bawah untuk melakukan ritual pagi yaitu makan pagi tak lupa mengambil ponselnya.

Tak ada satu detik mendudukkan diri dikursi tiba-tiba ponsel kyuhyun berdering. Lagu Still Alive mangalun dengan indahnya.

"kyu angakatlah dulu." Ujar sang appa

"nde. Appa"

Setelah itu kyuhyun mengundurkan diri menuju ruang tengah (jauh amat yah?)

Dilayar tertulis "mY HunnY Chang calling"

"yeoboseyeo."

"ne, chagya aku udah didepan rumah kamu nih" ucap changmin diseberang sana

"ah..ne aku akan kesana. Oh ya changchang udah makan pagi belum?. Kalau belum makan disini aja bareng sama keluarga kyukyu" ucap kyuhyun malu malu tapi mau

"ah.. kebetulan sekali aku belum makan,, baiklah aku akan makan dirumah my kyukyu. Tunggu aku ne..." ucap changmin dan langsung mematikan sambungan ponselnya.

"ck. Kalau urusan makan aja, cepetnya bukan main." Setelah itu kyuhyun menuju meja makan dan mendudukkan diri dikursi.

"siapa yang telepon kyu?" tanya ahra kakak kyuhyun

"mau tahu aja? atau Apa mau tahu banget?" tanya kyuhyun balik

"ma.." belum sempat ahra menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka

"ANNYEONG" teriak changmin

"wah ada changmin to? Sekalian aja makan bareng ma kita" ucap appa cho

"ah,, terima kasih ahjussi." Ucap changmin malu-malu tapo mau

"makan yang banyak ne" ucap umma cho menuangkan nasi kedalam piring kosong changmin dan mengambilkan banyak lauk pauk pada piring changmin

'dapat rejeki dadakan nih gue, niat jemput kekasih, eh dapat bonus makan gratis dirumah calon mertua.' Batin changmin senang

' merana merana nasinya diabisin ma curut evil. Nasib-nasib makan dikit nih gue. Dasar curut listrik kepentok tiang' batin ahra merana.

Setelah makan pagi selesai changmin dan kyuhyunn pamit untuk pergi kencan, ahra sudah pergi dari tadi.

"ne, ahjumma ahjussi , changmin minta ijin mau ngajak kyuhyun jalan." Ijin changmin pada keluarga calon mertua

"aduh kenapa pakai ijin segala, udah pergi sana" ucap umma cho

'kenapa emak gue kaya ngusir gue sih (-_-)' batin kyuhyun

'minta ijin lah kan udah makan gratis banyak lagi' batin changmin

"iya udah nggak apa-apa. Yang penting pulangnya jangan kemalaman." Ucap appa cho

"yasudah ahjumma ahjussi, kami berangkat dulu."

"umma appa kami berangkat."

"Ne hati-hati dijalan." Ucap appa umma cho serentak

Didalam mobil

"udah baca sms dari aku kan?" tanya kyuhyun memandang changmin.

"udahdong." Bangga changmin (apa coba yang bibanggain(-_-)"?) tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan

"bagus. Oh ya changchang nanti temenin aku diceramahi kuda liar kan?" tanya kyuhyun dengan puppy devil eyes (waduh serem amat yak)

"ah. N..ne..ne changchang te..temenin ko..kok" bata changmin

"ternuwun" ucap kyuhyun

"sami-sami" balas changmin

15 menit kemudian

"nah kita udah sampai. Ayo turun" ucap changmin

Setelah mereka turun dari mobil dan tentunya udah diparkirin tuh mobil mereka masuk kedalam cafe. Mereka mencari seekor kuda liar eh salah mencari siwon maksudnya. Siwon melambaikan tangannya dan mereka CK langsung menghampiri siwon. Disamping siwon ada kibum 'istri'nya.

"em.. hyung ada apa mencariku?"tanya kyuhyun santai

"ada apa ada apa. Ingat nggak apa kesalahanmu?" tanya siwon tegas

"emm.. ninggalin jaehyung dan yunho hyung ditaman." Jawab kyuhyn melas

"kenapa kamu ninggalin mereka.?" Tanya siwon datar

"kare.."

"kenapa kamu nggak nunggu mereka sampai bangun?" siwon

"it.."

"kenapa kamu nggak minta pertolongan sama orang yang ada ditaman"

"masa.."

"kenapa nggak berusaha membangunkan mereka?"

"..." kyuhyun memotar bola matanya

"kenapa diam aja. Jawab dong.?" Ucap siwon setengah berteriak.

'gimana mau jawab? Orang kyuhyun mau jawab situnya nanya mulu' dongkol changmin dalam hati

"wonnie jangan gitu kasian kyuhyun." ucap kibum lembut mengusap lengan siwon

"ayo jawab kenapa ngga jawab."

" pertama aku udah mau jawab tapi hyung nanya mulu. Kedua hyung memotong jawaban aku terus." Kesal kyuhyun

'benar itu" batin changmin dan kibum

"ok baiklah maaf. Jadi kenapa?" tanya siwon sedikit lembut

"pertama karena aku nggak kuat ngangkat mereka. Kedua karena aku udah capek pengin cepet-cepet sampai rumah. Ketiga masalahnya tuh taman udah sepi paling cuman ada satu dua orang yang lewat itupun pake kendaraan. Keempat aku udah berusaha membangunkan mereka, tpi mereka nya nggak bangun-bangun juga." Jawab panjang lebar kyuhyun dengan jari jari menghitung.

"kamu ini udah gede harusnya bla bla bla bla bla..."

3 jm mereka lewati dengan ceramahan dari sang pendeta kurang kerjaan.

Setelah mendapat wejangan dari sang pendeta gadungan cahngmin dan kyuhyun balik keapartemen changmin.

Ruang tamu apertemen changmin

"huh.. kau tahu changchang, telingaku panas tahu," kesal kyuhyun

"tak Cuma kau kyu,, aku harus menahan tak makan cake yang ada didepanku tadi." Melas changmin

PLETAK

"auww.. my love kok jitak aku sih." Ucap changmin sambil mengelus jidatnya

"dipikiran kamu tuh makanan mulu." Kesal kyuhyun

"kau tahu sendirikan" ucap changmin

BRAK

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun berdiri dengan mengepalkan tangannya keatas dengan semanta 45nya

"aku akan membalas dendam pada kuda sialan itu. Ya aku harus balas dendam. Hahahahahaha" ucap kyuhyun dan tertawa menistakan(?).

"kk..kyu. ban..bantuin dong." Rintih changmin

"hah? Changmin! ya ampun kenapa kamu tiduran dilantai kek gitu. Aish!"

Kemudian kyuhyun membantu changmin berdiri.

"kyukyu.. kalau mau berdiri jangan tiba-tiba dong." Sewot changmin

"hehe mian-mian." Cengir kyuhyun

"oh iya, besok kamu harus nemenin aku ngerjain siwon hyung, gara-gara dia kita nggak jadi kencan." Bisik kyuhyun pada changmin

"ok. Setuju." Seru changmin.

"hahahahaha" keduannya tertawa nista

Keesokan harinya di SHINHWA High School tepatnya dikantin, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang itu artinya jam istirahat bagi semua murid dan guru. Disalah satu bangku ada 2 makhluk keturunan evil sedang berunding entah merundingkan apa mari kita lihat.

"ya changcahng jangan makan dulu. Dengerin aku dulu" ucap kyuhyun kesal

"kyukyu aku sudah tidak tahan, lihatlah mereka sedang menungguku untuk aku makan" melas changmin

"changchang~ kalau kamu makan tuh makanna kamu yang akan kena" puppy evil eyes kyuhyun berbisik

"aish,, iya iya." Tanya changmin setengah nggak rela

"kamu sekarang beli jus strawberry" suruh kyuhyun

"nah tadi waktu beli ini, kenapa nggak sekalian" tanya changmin

"yah changchang kalau belinya tadi, itu jus nggak jadi ketangan siwon hyung, tapi malah keperutmu. Sudah sana. Sebentar lagi rombongan guru pasti kesini. lupa kasih tuh saos pedes." usir kyuhyun dengan nada berbisik

Setelahnya changminpun pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya dan 'selingkuhannya' membeli jus. Beberapa detik setelah changmin pergi siwon dan beberapa guru lainnya datang ke kantin. Siwon yang melihat kyuhyun akhirnya duduk didekat kyuhyunyang ternyata dimejanya terdapat berbagai jenis makanan.

"han seongsaenim aku duduk dengan sepupuku saja" ujar siwon kepada han seongsaenim

"oh begitu, yasudah, tak apa"

"wuaaaah, banyak sekali." Uajr siwon takjub dan tangannya akan mengambil salah satu makanan tersebut tetapi

PLAK

"aduh."

"hyung jangan makan makanannya changchang nanti dia marah. Tanya dulu kalau mau." ucap kyuhyun dalam hati kyuhyun menyeringai 'sebentar lagi'

"ah ada choi seongsaenim." Ujar changmin dan menuddukkan diri disamping kyuhyun tak lupa menaruh segelas jus.

"changmin-ah boleh hyung minta makananmu hyung malas beli nih?" tanay siwon

"oh, nggak apa-apa kok hyung. tapi hyung makan nasi goreng, cake rasa blueberry dan jus strawberry aja ya. Soalnya aku lagi laper hyung." jawab changmin

Tanpa basabasi siwon langsung memakan makanan yang sudah disebutkan changmin tadi. Dia tidak tahu dua orang didepannya sedang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

'rasain mule-mules loe. Evil dilawan. Kita lihat sampai jam 4 sore. hahahaha'

Skip _kediaman SiBum_

"aku pulang" teriak siwon

"selamat datang" balas kibum.

"minki~~wah anak appa udah mandi, wangi banget"

"hyung mandi sana dulu habis itu makan"

"ne.."

Setelah mandi siwon langsung menuju ketempat makan. Belum sempat dia sampai perutnya mules dia buru-buru kekamar mandi untuk mengeluarkannya.

"hyung lama banget sih mandinya. Keburu dingin makannany" teriak kibum dari ruang makan

"ne.. seben..tar.." teriak siwon tersendat

5 mnit kemudian. Baru aja siwon mendudukkan pantatnya perutnya bergejolak ingin p**p lagi. Buru-buru dia kekamar mandi.

"hyung, hyung nggak papa? Apa perut hyung sakit? Aku ambilin obat ya?" tanya kibum diluar pintu kamar mandi

"n..ne"

Saat kibum sedang mencari-cari obat tiba-tiba minki menangis

"aduh obatnya habis lagi. Minki kenapa nangis sayang. Nngantuk ya?"

"telepon kyuhyun suruh dia beliin obatnya aja. Cup cup cup nih nih minumnya"

TUTTT TUTTT

"yeoboseoyo"

"ah ne kyuhyun-ah kau ada dimana?"

"aku ada diapartemen changmin hyung, kenapa?"

"ah kebetulan apartemennya changmin kan deketdari sisni, tolong kamu belikan obat sakit perut untuk siwon hyung, nanti uangnya hyung ganti."

"ah, ne hyung, tapi nggak usah diganti uangnya hyung."

"oh gitu? Ya udah makasih loh."

"ne." Sambungan pun terputus

Apartement changmin

"hahahahahahaha. Changchang kita berhasil. Ayo kita berikan obat itu pada hyung, tapi udah kamu gantikan namanya.?" Tanya kyuhyun

"udah dong chagi."

Setelah itu mereka menuju apartement siwon

Tok tok tok

Cklek

"ah kyu untung kamu udah dateng mana obatnya."

"nih hyung" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan bingkisan obat kepada kibum.

"makasih"

"ne. Oh ya hyung aku dan changmin mau pulang dulu."

"oh gitu ya udah makasih loh ya."

"iya."

Setelah pintu ditutup kyuhyun dan changmin langsung pulang tapi dengan senyum yang terkembang puas. 'rasain loe... m*ncr*t- m*ncr*t loe. Hahahaha' batin mereka berdua.

"nah wonnie, minum obat ini biar nggka sakit perut." Ujar kibum

Setelahnya siwon memakan obat itu. 5 menit kemudian siwon langsung berlalri kedalam kamar mandi.

"kibum, obat apa itu kenapa perut aku tambah ingin p**p terus." Teriak siwon dari dalam kamar mandi

"hah?" kibum pun langsung mengecek tulisan dibotol tersebut

"loh kok ada lakbannya.? aneh" setelah itu kibum membuka lakbannya dan jreng jreng diboto itu ternyata tertulus "OBAT PENCAHAR untuk yang susah BAB diminum 1 sendok makan"

"waduh padahalkan tadi siwon hyung minum 3 sendok." Batin kibum

"hyung ini Obat untuk yang susah BAB" teriak kibum

"UWAPAAAAAAAA" teriak siwon

"yang beli kyuhyun ma changmin" ucap kibum

"DASAR CURUT EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL. Aduh perutku. KiBUMIE TOLONG AKU."

**FIN**

**terima kasih pada : riekyumidwife, dazzledaisy, JejeKyu Red Saphire, SunakumaKYUMIN, FiWonKyu0201**

saya hiatus. saya menyelesaikan fic evil changkyu sampai disini. maaf ya...

2 minggu ini saya banyak urusan dari nyiapin undangan saudara, bikin, nyiapin MOS, nyari bahan MOS, dan sekarang lagi MOS.

ini nyuri-nyuri waktu...buat update


End file.
